Broken
by UmbraLunae
Summary: A friend helps Neil get his arse back into gear as he and Grace split up.


Author: Stubbornninja  
Category: TV shows The Bill  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own Anna and Darcy.  
Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort.  
Pairing(s): NeillXOC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Neill and Grace suffer a break up; Grace seems to move on pretty fast whilst he doesn't. Anna is there for the both of them, but things take an unexpected turn.  
Title: Broken  
Warning(s): mature scenes (LEMON!), violence, swearing.

* * *

Neil fell onto his back next to the younger woman. Both were desperately out of breathe, and as he glanced at her lovely face he could see the pleasure...the satisfaction of their previous activities in her glazed eyes. Neil could feel his eyes beginning to droop, so he pulled the girl him, her head lying on his bare chest. He could feel her body against his and he ran his hand over all her curves, marveling in them. She wasn't the skinniest of women nor was she the fattest; she was just the perfect size. Of course she would disagree, being what she is; a woman, she would always disagree, never happy with her body. Neil loved her tummy, the one she would curse against and wish it were gone. He loved her breasts, which she thought to be too small, but to him they were such a perfect size. A neat little handful, which was enough for him. What else did he love about her? Her hair, her beautiful curly hair, which was almost as untameable as she.

"Does this make me a bad friend?"

"On the contrary, I think the opposite." Neil said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead."I think this makes you a good friend, a very good friend indeed."

"Thanks," She said, a small smile playing on her lip but didn't reach her eyes which she cast downwards. "But I didn't mean to, I mean Gracie."

"Oh..."

Neil was now at a standstill, he wasn't really too sure what he should say. He understood what she meant though. The beautiful girl who lay tucked into him now, was indeed Grace's friend too; he could never forget that. The break up between he and Grace had been tough, and obviously when it had first went up in smoke, Anna had ran to Grace's side. Of course she had, as had Jo and even Mel and Kirsty. However a few months down the line, Anna had finally got sick of not only Jo but also Nate and surprisingly Leon moaning to her about how the DI was moping about, and after almost 3 months, wouldn't get his arse into gear. So Anna had abruptly gotten off her arse, and went to cheer her friend up. Amazingly it was still a lot like cheering Grace up, except with Gracie it was wine and ice cream and with Neil it was beer and pizza. Of course this, the two of them ending up in bed wasn't because of just that one night; but of a few Neil kept asking her to come back, he kept saying it was good for and she was cheering him up. He wasn't lying to her, she did cheer him up; but she wasn't normally round his on her own. They had been for drinks together in the past, just the two of them, but it was special this time; like now he had her all to himself. The first time she had come to his with two pizzas and a pack of Bulmers, the two had sat and drank, they had watched the TV and finally Anna got Neil to speak. The night had ended as the two shared a kiss, a drunken kiss, on the couch; both remembered it and both wanted more.

"I...I want to keep this our secret for the time being," Anna whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Anything, the ball is in your court."

"I feel bad though, and this is where it gets really bad." She said with a nervous giggle.

"You don't feel bad to me." Neil said, as he rolled over; hovering over his brunette lover, his arms laying either side of her next to her shoulders so he took his weight off her partly. "In fact you feel very nice to me, warm too!"

"Neil!"Anna giggled as he leaned down, kissing her neck.

"Go on then, why do you feel bad?"

"It's not that I'm seeing you..."

"Thanks."

"Or that you're a friends ex; and I'm keeping this from her. It's that I'm keeping all this from Darcy."

"Do you want to tell her?" He asked, kissing her ear and already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you know what else I'm sure of?"

"What?"

"That I'm tired and need my sleep."

With that Neil rolled back onto his back and twirled his arm around her waist and pulled her back onto him. Anna laid her head on his chest, Neil smiled as her dark curls slightly tickled his chin. The two didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
